Ideyu
by Lady Kaiba
Summary: Kagome goes to the hot springs one night after a very hard day's travel. There, she in watched by none other than the Taiyoukai of the West, whom plans to trade her for the Tetsusaiga. His plans, however, are changed with just a little bit of interference


Ideyu

Lady Kaiba

A/N: Yes, I know the Hot Springs get together thing has been done, but I wanted to do it anyway. I currently don't have much inspiration for Isshi no Ichimu, so I'm resorting to attempt writing a one shot Sess/Kag fic. I hope you all enjoy it. R+R minna!

~*~*~*~

Kagome groaned as she fell onto her newly laid out sleeping bag. Her legs hurt like they never had before. It was almost as if she had run from Inuyasha's Forest, all the way to the middle of the Western lands. She was just glad all of her complaining finally got to the Hanyou and he decided they would stop there for the night. Dragging herself to her pack, the ebony haired miko sifted through it, searching for her needed bathing supplies, determined to have a nice relaxing soak in the nearest hot spring. "Inuyasha," she started as she searched, "Is there a hot spring nearby?" She turned her attention up to the hanyou when he emitted a "feh," in reply. "Inuyasha." She retorted in a stern, warning voice. 

"Over that way, wench!" He snapped, pointing west. Kagome smiled sweetly up at him.

"Thank you." Turning to her companions, she smiled at Sango. "Sango, would you like to join me?" she asked. 

"No, Kagome-chan, I think I should stay here and keep the guys under control." She replied with a laugh. Kagome giggled. 

"Hai, you're right. Arigatou! I'll be back in an hour or so." With that, the young miko walked into the woods, headed in the direction Inuyasha had pointed her in. 

"You had better not get yourself lost or hurt, wench!" The hanyou called after her. Kagome glared over her shoulder. 

"Osuwari!" 

***Thud***

Kagome smiled when she heard the sound he made when he hit the ground, then the string of curses that followed which, of course, was in return followed by another 'osuwari' before she was out of the hanyou's earshot."

~*~*~*~

Back at camp, Miroku watched the grounded hanyou with amusement dancing in his eyes. Though he was against any of his friends hurting another, he was always amused with Kagome's 'sits' because most of the time, the baka hanyou deserved them. "Kagome-sama must be in a good mood. She only sat him twice." He mused quietly to himself. Sango sweat dropped. 

"Maybe." She turned her attention to the fire and cooking, mistakenly not keeping an eye on the lecherous monk.

"You don't wanna do that…" the young kit muttered as he watched Miroku drawing closer to the taijia. 

Sango's eyes widened as she felt something resting on her lower back, slowly trailing down and just before that 'something' could do anything else, she whirled around with Hiraikotsu and whacked the monk unconscious. "HENTAI!"

~*~*~*~

Kagome giggled as she heard the loud cry of 'hentai' ring through the area. "Poor Sango-chan…" She muttered as she undressed and lowered herself into the nice, hot water. "Poor _Miroku_! He must be unconscious now…" she smiled at the thought of those two. It was obvious they liked eachother, then just didn't realize that the other felt the same. 

The ebony haired miko sighed as she closed her eyes, relaxing in the spring water. _'This is absolute bliss!'_ She thought as she felt the water work its magic and relax her sore muscles. She was slightly surprised that other muscles in her body hurt as well, and not just her legs. The pain from walking non-stop for hours on end had covered up the other pain from their travels. However, the hot spring helped to wash all of the soreness away. Quickly dunking herself in over head, Kagome sighed again as she brushed her soaked hair back with her hands and rested against the side again.

~*~*~*~

The taiyoukai of the west lifted an elegant eyebrow as he watched the young miko relax. '_Well,' _he thought, _'this certainly makes it easier…'_ His dangerously beautiful golden eyes watched the woman as a smirk lifted up the corners of his lips. Yes, he would definitely get the Tetsusaiga much easier now… As he continued to watch the miko rise up and retrieve her bottles with fragrance and thick liquids in it, rubbing the stuff in her hair and over her body, he felt his own react in a way it had never done before. Sesshoumaru found his eyes trailing over her supple body, any part of it she unknowingly revealed to him, and felt himself harden. What was happening to him?! Why was a simple, _ningen _affecting him in this way? 

_Because you know she's not just any ningen._ A small voice in his head replied. 

_'Urusei.'_

_You know I speak the truth. You've been interested in her for quite a while now, and not just as a way to get the Tetsusaiga._ The taiyoukai glared.

_'I know not what you speak of.'_

Oh, quit being a dolt and pull that damned stick out of your royal ass! The voice snapped. Sesshoumaru himself was a bit startled that that annoying voice would speak to *him* in such a manner. 

_'How dare you-'_

Sesshy, baka, I **am** you, so in a sense, you insulted yourself. Sesshoumaru growled lowly. _Oh, shut up, and listen to me! You _love _her._ He snorted mentally. 

_'*I* do not **love **her.'_

Oh, really_ now. _The voice sounded slightly amused. _Prove it._

'…'

Ah ha! You can't, can you?

'…'

Admit it, you **do** love her.

'…'

…

'…'

…*sigh* Fine, don't. But like I said, quit being a moron, pull that stick out of your royal ass, and go to her.

'You didn't say that before.'

…Get your annoying ass over there, or I'll give you a migraine fit for a god. Deciding he had had enough of arguing with himself, he turned his attention back to the miko. A smirk lifted the corners of his lips. She was completely unaware of anything at the moment. Now would be the time to do…whatever he was going to do…

Stepping quietly from his hiding place, the taiyoukai of the west walked slowly up to the miko's things. She was now resting against the other side of the spring, her eyes closed and her heart beating calmly, as if she were falling into a light sleep. Disrobing, the taiyoukai slipped into the water and quietly stalked up on his prey. 

~*~*~*~

Kagome's eyes snapped open when her senses suddenly kicked into Youkai Red Alert. She gasped when she saw who that youkai was and where *exactly* he was. Sesshoumaru stood before her in the water, trapping her between himself and the edge of the spring with an arm on either side of her. Her eyes slowly trailed up from his chest to his dark gold eyes. "S-Sesshoumaru!" Immediately, her arms flew up to cover her chest, even though the water partially did that. The taiyoukai smirked down at her.

"You left yourself vulnerable, miko." He taunted with a smooth, cold voice. 

"N-no one was here when I-I-I got h-here." She replied, cursing herself for stuttering in front of the handsome, powerful taiyoukai. As Kagome's thoughts, and eyes, drifted, heat rushed up to her cheeks. Sesshoumaru's smirk widened to the point of being actually visible when he smelt her arousal. 

"I seems you have an attraction to me, little miko." He said, drawing her eyes quickly back up to his own and away from his nicely built chest.

"N-nani?" The next thing Kagome knew, she was pressed flush up against the taiyoukai, her arms pulled out of the way by his hands, and he was staring deeply into her sapphire orbs. They sparkled as the moon reflected in them, both sets of dark gold and sapphire shone with lust and desire. Her blush deepened when she felt his hands trailing sensuously up her sides. His newly restored left arm wrapped around her waist as his right traveled up to the back of her neck, tangling in her dark locks as he crushed his mouth to hers. 

Kagome gasped with wide eyes, unexpectedly allowing the taiyoukai entrance to her small, sweet cavern. His tongue explored every inch of her mouth as Kagome began to relax. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her eyes drifted closed as she replied to the kiss, just as passionately. Sesshoumaru pulled away from her, both gasping for air. "Whoa." Kagome breathed. That was not only her first kiss, it was also better than she ever could have imagined. 

Sesshoumaru chuckled, allowing his mask to slip a bit. "You enjoyed that." She nodded her head, resting it against his chest as she caught her breath.

"It was my first." She replied. Again, he smirked mentally.

_'Absolutely perfect. She is a virgin. Then I will gladly take her as my own.'_ As he moved them over to the bank and laid the young miko on the soft grass, something stirred in his heart, and he realized, right then right there, that the voice in his head had been right. He did love her.

Kagome shivered as she lay exposed to the cool breeze and Sesshoumaru's gaze. She felt her heat beating wildly within her ribcage, eager and nervous for what she knew would come next. "Sesshoumaru." Her whisper was lifted up on the breeze and carried to his ears, sending a shiver down his own spine. 

"Kagome." He replied, equally quiet. She once again wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down onto her. Her flush deepened even more as she felt something hard against her thigh, and it caused heat to rush through her veins and come to rest between her legs. She arched up into him, wanting, _needing_, to be even closer to him. To be a part of him. 

"Sess…" her voice was as soft as the wind. "Please…I need you." The taiyoukai felt his own pulse quicken at her plea. Trailing a hand down her body, he took one of her nipples into his mouth, suckling sensuously as his hand ventured to a place no man had ever been. She gasped and arched up as he inserted a finger into her, mimicking what they both so desperately wanted. After moving two fingers in her core and suckling both breasts, he withdrew, bringing the digits to his mouth to taste her essence. He groaned, her essence was so heavenly. Moving his hand to her hip, the taiyoukai crushed his lips to hers again, in a greatly passionate kiss, filled with all their lust, desire, and love for one another. 

Lacing her fingers with his, Sesshoumaru looked into the dark eyes of his soon-to-be-mate, for he would never let her go, questioningly. "Are you sure?" he asked huskily. Kagome smiled and brought her lips to his again, squeezing his hand reassuringly. Taking that as a definite yes, Sesshoumaru slowly began pushing into her. Kagome moaned in both pleasure and slight pain until he came to her virgin barrier. Ending the kiss for a brief moment to retrieve fresh air, he drove into her in one swift motion, stilling immediately. 

Kagome had not cried out, but when he released his hold on her mouth to trail apologetic kisses along her face, jaw, and neck, she whimpered quietly in pain. Merely a minute passed by before she insistently moved her hips beneath him, urging him to move. The moved together, dancing the ancient mating dance, maintaining a slow and steady pace. Kagome moaned and whimpered, begging for him to move faster. "Sess…" she whispered in a breathy moan. Her pleas for more continued until her lover growled quietly, silencing her pleas with a kiss as he used his demonic speed. Kagome gasped, turning away for fresh air as she panted, one arm wrapped around his neck as the other held his hand with their fingers still laced together. She could feel something raising deep within her core, crawling to the surface. 

Sesshoumaru could feel that same building pressure and sensed hers as well. Wanting to bring the ultimate pleasure forth, his thrusts delved deep within her, as if he were trying to bury himself within her for all of time. Kagome's legs latched onto his waist as they continued ever closer to that peak. With a gasp for breath and moaning loudly, her release crashed over her in powerful waves of pleasure. "Sesshoumaru!" she cried. Dully, she felt a stinging sensation at the junction of her neck and shoulder as her climax died down. She gasped at the awkwardly comfortable feeling of his seed washing into her, filling her womb. 

"What was that for?" She asked tiredly as he withdrew from her and moved to her side, drawing her into his arms, her head resting on his chest. 

"I've marked you as my mate." He replied. A small smile turned up the corners of her lips. 

"You're mate, huh? Now why would you want to do that?" she asked jokingly. His hand appeared underneath her chin and gently tilted her face up to look at him. He leaned in and gently kissed her lips before he replied. 

"Because I love you, Kagome." Her heartbeat sped up again as those words reached her ears and tears came to her smiling eyes. 

"You-you love me?" He nodded in reply, suddenly worried if he had bound her to himself against her will. She wrapped her arms around his neck, almost squeezing the life out of him. "I love you too." She whispered into his ear. A smile came to the Taiyoukai's lips as he wrapped his arms around his mate, holding her close to his being. 

"My Kagome." He breathed into her ear as she drifted into the realm of sleep. "My mate." He felt her nod against his chest in a positive. 

_'Now I'm extremely glad that Sango didn't come…and that the spring is out of Inuyasha's hearing range.'_ She thought. Faintly, she heard a chuckle. 

_"So am I, my love." _The voice of her lover replied to her thought. Her smile widened as she finally crossed the line between reality and dreams. 

~*~ Owari ~*~

LK: …….I wonder how that was? 

Lara: Definitely something you're gunna be asked to continue…

LK: ::sigh:: I seriously think you're right. Well, peeps, I amazingly wrote this in one night, about two hours, and on only three hours of sleep! ::grumbles:: Damn storm…anyway, please R+R and tell me what you think! Ja ne~ 

Lara: Oh, and on a side note, for those of you whom are reading her other fics, such as Isshi no Ichimu- we are sorry to say it will not be posted anytime soon. School starts Monday and after that, she will barely have time for a little TV! . 

LK: Hai…So, Gomen! But I will try to update InI a-sap, promise! Ja!


End file.
